shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Weekend college program
The Weekend College program at Shimer College is a weekend degree program that allows working adults to obtain the BA and BS degrees offered by Shimer College while only attending physical classes every third weekend. The Weekend program embodies one of the key ideals of Robert Maynard Hutchins, which has also been a core principle of Shimer College throughout its ((#expr: -1853}} years of existence: lifelong learning. Weekend students have full access to all of the amenities of the College, including the possibility of participating in the Oxford study abroad program in their junior or senior year, and the option of further acceleration through Shimer's BA/JD program. Especially when considered in combination with Shimer's early entrance program, the Weekend program provides Shimer with a much more age-diverse student body than is found at otherwise similar schools like St. John's College. Alumni include current Trustee Rebecca Sundin. Testimonials *Rebecca Sundin, 1999 *:As Shimer students, it is often difficult to explain our motivation for pursuing a liberal arts degree to people who are not involved in the school. A common question that non-Shimerians pose is “How are you going to use a degree from Shimer?” And while I’ve heard many different and eloquent responses, my favorite response was given by one of my fellow graduates – he tells people, “I’m going to use my degree any time I want to think about something.” I like this response for several reasons. First of all, it’s clever – and it usually prevents people with poor intentions from pressing the matter. However, it succinctly explains even more than that. It is an honest response telling the rest of the world that Shimer cares about teaching its students how to approach significant issues. And Shimer teaches us how to do this in our class discussions. *Carol Haney, 1998 *:In the weekend college, it is our diversity that sets us apart, and is what ties us together. We each came to Shimer with different experiences, and it was those experiences that fed our ideas, our conversations, our interest in the Big Ideas, the ongoing Conversation. *Jeff Sader, 1992 *:Today I am grateful for a lot of things. That the Weekend College gave us the opportunity to get a liberal education in a way that made sense to us, involving us as whole people, putting the emphasis on the learning process itself. I'm grateful that Shimer attracts a committed and caring faculty and staff who are truly the heart and soul of the school. *Jim Tudor, 1988 *:My first class at Shimer consisted of the professor and a few students sitting in a circle discussing the text that we had previously read. One student came in quite late and after sitting with us for some time asked, "Who is the teacher here?" I knew I was finally in the right place. Profiles *Shimer's weekend degree programs *Posts by Weekend College alums about their Shimer experience Category:Current Shimer College programs Category:Weekend college Category:Adult education at Shimer College